1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gambling chips, also called casino chips. Gambling chips denote an element which can be used in a gambling hall and representing a nominal value, which may or may not be predetermined. These chips are classified into two families according to the type of gambling for which they are used. "French or European" chips have a predetermined value, while `American` chips may or may not have a predetermined value.
2. Background of Prior Art
In general, chips are manufactured from a rigid and scratch-resistant plastic. The chips have patterns which are varied design and in terms of color in order to reduce the risk of counterfeiting. In addition, these patterns may incorporate information such as the identification of the casino and/or the value of the chip. The tokens are thus marked both their faces and edge in order to make it easier to identify the chips when they are being handled or stacked on the gambling table.
In practice, the operation of marking the edge, carried out for example by sublimation, is tricky and expensive. The object of the invention is to propose a chip having a relatively simple and robust structure allowing especially edge marking to be facilitated.